Proven Feelings
by Insanity outcast
Summary: This is a Daikari oneshot for V-day   sense no one else made one  This is my first romance so it's probably not that good


Woo Daikari romance one shot haha (seriously no one else wrote one for V-day so I have to). This is in no way related to my digidestined civil war story

* * *

><p>It was a cold February morning In Tokyo, February fourteenth to be exact. An over joyed Boy with a brownish-red spiced afro and goggles on his head. He wore a blue jacket and ran towards past several other students on his way towards the school building, showing that he was for once on tim.<p>

"Hey watch it" called another student as he bumped into him, normally Davis would have yelled back at the kid but he was in to good of a mood.

As Davis entered the school yard he saw his object of desire, Hikari Yagami. "Better get this out of the way" Davis thought felling his anxiety, but as he approached her he saw surrounded by three other students, least of all his rival Tk.

"It can wait " he thought as he approached the group a huge smile coming to his face." Hey guys happy Valentine's Day!" he said as the four turned to face their leader.

"Let me Guess who doesn't have a valentine" Yolie said a smirk plastered upon her face.

" You're one to talk I know for a fact that you've been running from Ken for a week" Davis said wearing a wide smirk of victory, there was a rumor going around that Ken was going to ask her out, It was the perfect card to play against the purple haired teen.

" Well… uh …you see" Yolie said as she began to laugh nervously.

Davis knew that he had won as the other digidestined burst into laughter around him.

"Just like Yolie" Kari said " she will chase a guy endlessly but when one starts to chase her she turns and runs". Suddenly the bell rang and the digidestined ran to their respective classrooms.

* * *

><p>Davis was down the hall from Kari's locker breaking into a cold sweat." I have to stop being to nervous, most of the students are gone and all of the other digidestined are, I made sure of it" Davis thought and it was true he had pushed Yolie and Cody out the door and nearly threw Tk out the window , with one last gulp Davis headed towards Kari's locker.<p>

"Hey Kari, what's up" he said forcing a wide smile.

"Nothing much" she replied " so did anyone ask you to be their Valentine?".

"Yeah, but I turned them down" Davis said with an added tint of regret even though he felt none.

"Why" she asked as she looked at him with her head tilted.

" Because I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?" Davis said glad that he had gotten it off his chest all he had to do now was wait for an answer.

"I'm sorry Davis I don't …" she began.

"Oh I see" Davis said as he lowered his head and began to walk away " I hope you and Tp are happy together".

"No, Davis nothing like that "she said as she garbed his shoulder "Tk is like my brother that would be weird.

"Then what is it " Davis asked hopefully.

" I'm afraid, Davis" Kari reported trying to open up, which was not an easy task for the young girl " I've seen Tai get hurt in relationships before and the way he slips into depression afterwards, I don't want to go through that yet Davis. I have feeling for you but I need to be sure that your feelings for me are genuine before I act on them".

"Kari I've been after you for years, don't you think that if I only had an _ulterior motive_ that I would have given up a long time ago?" Davis asked as he scratched the back of his head clearly confused.

" Please Davis just prove your feelings for me." Kari said with huge pleading eyes

"For you Kari, Anything" Davis said before running down the hall.

"Davis where are you going?" Kari asked

" I'm going to find a way to prove my love for you!" Davis called back as he ran out the doors

* * *

><p>Davis stood bouncing a soccer ball between his head,chest, and feat in a complex pattern ,just as he had for the past two hours. He was quite obviously deep in thought.<p>

"What can I do to prove my love for Kari? I would go to the ends of the earth, do anything for her. But is their anything I can do". Suddenly Davis's thoughts were interrupted as it began to pour down rain.

"Just Great" he mumbled as he began to run home.

* * *

><p>As Davis walked into his room and looked out his open window and saw an ironic sight it hadn't rained an inch here. Davis scowled as he threw his soccer ball into the corner. Suddenly Veemon jumped in through the window and looked at his partner with a smile even though his voice was serious "Davish, what's wrong"<p>

"Nothing's wrong, Veemon" Davis reassured the blue dragon.

" If nothing's wrong then why were you in the park bouncing a soccer ball for two hours" Veemon said a deviant smile coming to his face

"When did veemon get so smart?… wait Veemon" Davis thought excitedly " Veemon I need you to run and talk to Gatomon, like I know you do everyday around this time, and bring her back to help me" Davis said the look he gave the dragon stopped him from even thinking about denying it.

"Ok" Veemon said " but why do you need her help?". It was then that Davis told Veemon about his current situation. "Tough luck buddy" Veemon said

" Don't I know it" Davis replied. "NOW GO!" he screamed as the dragon leapt out the window,grabbed the nearest balcony, and swung himself to the roof of the building in an impassive display of acrobatics.

* * *

><p>Gatomon stood looking out over the city from the roof of her apartment building. She wasn't supposed to meat Veemon for another hour but she liked to come up here and think. Suddenly Veemon's head popped over the edge of the roof as he pulled himself up.<p>

"Well someone's here early" Gatomon said as she pulled him the rest of the way up."So are you early for a reason" Gatomon said as she began to walk around him."Or could you just not wait to see me" she whispered into his ear.

"As much as I wish I was here for no reason , Davis needs your help" Veemon said

"Why" Gatomon asked curiously and Veemon told her Davis's problem.

"Oh, so Davis wants to know how he can prove his feelings for Kari, I think I might know something" Gatomon said

"Great lets go"

"Not so fast, what do I get in return for this information? "Gatomon asked as she began to circle Veemon again

" The joy of having helped your partner" Veemon tried knowing it probably wouldn't work.

"Not even close, but I can think of two things you can do for me" Gatomon said as she began to purr.

* * *

><p>Veemon jumped back into Davis's room with Gatomon not far behind. Davis was about to speak when Gatomon interrupted him " I know what you're going to ask and I think there might be one thing, but first answer me this, how far would you go for Kari?"<p>

" To the ends of the Earth" Davis said honestly

" How about an untold distance in the digital world?" Gatomon asked and without a second's hesitation Davis nodded.

* * *

><p>Davis lay exhausted on top of a cliff with Veemon in the same condition beside him. " We searched through fifteen Koromon Villages and every damned Agumon Village in Server and Folder and We still haven't found the Agumon we're looking for, Maybe it's time to give up". Suddenly an image of Kari filled Davis's mind her beautiful face framed by her perfect hair and hear warm chestnut eyes were the perfect match for her kind smile, Davis had wanted to be with her ever sense he first saw her and now he might. The idea of being with Kari caused Davis to scramble to his feat. He was surprised to see a Parrotmon perched beside him.<p>

"I heard you been lookin for an Agumon who's been to the real word" It said, It spoke in a slightly high pitched voice and had a british accent.

"Yes, I have " Davis stammered as he slapped Veemon in the back of the head trying to get the attention of the now sleeping dragon.

" I once fought a Agumon in that Blimey place" The parrotmon said as it began to peck it's feathers

" Really do you know where he is now?" Davis asked hopefully.

"Coarse I do"

* * *

><p>Kari sat watching tv, it was nine and she was about to get ready for bed. Suddenly her D-terminal went off and she saw that it was a message from Davis<p>

_Kari, come to these coordinates for a surprise_

_~Davis_

Smiling Kari went into her room and turned on the Digiport program and input the coordinates

"Glad I didn't put on my pajamas" she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue jacket and a yellow skirt.

" Wonder what Davis has in store for me" she said as she was surrounded by white light. As the whit light faded she found that she was in a seemingly abandoned field.

"Hikari" a deep voice behind her said.

Kari turned around to see a Agumon."Agumon" she ventured but she knew this was not her brothers Agumon it was much bigger coming up to about her shoulders, wait big. Kari ran toward the creature and gave it a large embrace " oh Big Agumon I never thought i'd see you again" she said

From about a twenty yards away Davis and Veemon watched the scene before. Davis felt great accomplishment seeing the girl he loved so happy.

" You did a good job, Davish" Veemon said

Kari then noticed Davis and Veemon and ran towards them " I didn't know what I expected Davis to do when I asked him to prove his feelings for me, but I certainly didn't expect this. I mean how did he even find out about big Agumon and even after he knew he still had to come here and track him down, to think that he went through all that trouble just to make me happy" Kari thought as she approached them.

" Davis, thank you for finding big Agumon" Kari said

"It was nothing" Davis said as a huge grin appeared on his face.

" But Davish, you nearly passed out and I did" Veemon said earning himself a giggle from Kari and a stern look from Davis

"So Davis" Kari said " be at my house by seven on Saturday "

"Why" Davis asked

" For our Date silly" Kari said as she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>It was Seven thirty on Saturday and Davis and Kari where having a great, but this is not about them this is about Veemon who stood under a mountain of bags in a department store.<p>

" Gatomon" Veemon moaned " I was going to ask you out anyway, but do I have to go shopping with you and Biyomon" " I'm beginning to think it isn't worth it" he thought

"Hush Veemon" Gatomon purred as she rubbed up against him " We haven't even been on our date yet". She kissed him as she finished the sentence and then returned to Biyomon's side

" Totally worth it" Veemon whispered


End file.
